memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Tempest/The Wine Dark Sea/Teaser
The Tempest is at warp 9 on course for the Milky Way Galaxy after the first battle with the Wraith didn't go so well. Captain's log stardate 53934.8. We've been in Pegasus for 6 weeks now and besides a few skrimishes with wondering Wraith cruisers, we've been keeping to ourselves. Now that we lost the cloak however is another story we had to dump three of our anti-matter pods that ruputred during the last attack we've picked up a system within a light year but it seems risky Sara says as she's sitting in the briefing room. Lieutenant Y'nar walks into the briefing room. Sara this is the last straw Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her. Sara rolls her eyes and turns towards her. So was the last time what's going on this time Lieutenant Captain Ryder says as she looks at her. Y'nar looks at her. I go down to check the pre-firing chambers and the warheads on both the qauntums and the photons and I see our esteem chief medical officer poking his pointy ears about looking through our tactical database Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her. Then Doctor S'Dar walks in and looks at her. Captain if you don't calm down our Kriosian tactical officer I'll be forced to launch an official protest to the Federation Council when we get back home Doctor S'Dar says as he looks at Sara and then at Y'nar. Sara looks at them both trying to calm them down. You need to learn Doc that we're very cautious with who we allow down in our weapons area Captain Ryder says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Captain I was just studying the different types of radiation that would effect the crew that's all I was just doing, if I wanted to get tactical information on this ship I wouldn't be in the medical field Doctor S'Dar says as he looks at her. Sara looks at Y'Nar. He has a point Lieutenant Captain Ryder says as she looks at her. Y'Nar folds her arms. "He should of asked me about it," Y'Nar says as she looks at her then turns to Doctor S'Dar. S'Dar looks at Lieutenant Y'Nar. "Sorry Lieutenant next time I'll ask premission next time, now if you don't mind I've got more paitents to attend to from the last engagement," Doctor S'Dar says as he looks at both Captain Ryder and Lieutenant Y'Nar. He leaves the briefing room. "I don't see why the Starfleet Medical Academy allowed him to be a doctor," Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Sara looks at her. "According to them he's the best doctor in the quadrant, and he knows what he's doing he's been saving the crew since we've been in Pegasus," Sara says as she looks at her. Y'Nar looks at her. "You look a bit stressed out," Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Sara snickers a bit. "Yeah I am stressed out," Sara says as she looks at her. Y'Nar is holding a padd. "Damage report from Commander Nelson," Y'Nar says as she hands her the padd. Sara reads it. "Damn our anti-matter is short due to what happened in the last battle," Captain Ryder says as she looks at the padd then at Y'Nar. Y'Nar looks at her. "There's a planet about half a light-year from here, sensors show that it has anti-matter," Y'Nar says as she looks at Sara. Sara shook her head. "No, we have to keep moving we stop and we're good as dead, the Wraith are hunting us right now," Sara says as she looks at her. Y'Nar looks at her. "I only maybe chief tactical officer but without anti-matter we can't fire our photon torpedoes or quantum's, and I'm sure that Nelson would tell you that we can't go to warp without it and we'd have no life support as well," Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Sara tapped her combadge. "Ryder to bridge Kai alter course to an M-Class planet we picked up two days ago," Captain Ryder says as she spoke into her combadge. Aye, Captain Commander Chan says over the com. The Tempest approaches the planet. On the bridge the red lights are flashing as Captain Ryder is standing behind the conn station. "We've entered standard orbit," Lieutenant Reynold says as he turns to Captain Ryder. Ensign M'Nar looks at her console. "No sign of Wraith Hive Ships or cruisers we seem to be in the clear," Ensign M'Nar says as she looks at her console then at Captain Ryder and Commander Chan. Sara looks at Kai. "That could change in about an hour, Commander take a well armed away team and tell the transporter chief to keep a perment lock on your bio-signs we can beam you out at the first hint of trouble," Captain Ryder says as she looks at him. He nods and heads up the stairs. "Y'Nar, M'Nar your with me," Commander Chan says as he and the others enter the turbo-lift. On the surface a transporter beam shimmers and the Away Team appears. "Alright let's get this done remember we're kind of short handed right now," Commander Chan says as he looks at them. They split up and search for Anti-matter. Commander I think I found something that looks like Anti-matter, Ensign S'Nar says as he looks at Commander Chan. He nods at him he starts messing with it but then is shocked badly and alarm sounds as he tapped his combadge. Chan to Tempest we've got a problem this place is booby trapped, S'Nar is dead and we may need an emergency beam out Commander Chan says as he's kneeled next to S'Nar.